Solid state lasers have been used to generate ultrashort optical pulses. However, there are problems inherent with these lasers. The techniques utilized to generate these pulses have generally relied on sophisticated electro-optic modulation techniques or passive techniques which use organic dyes to initiate the pulse generation process. These active and passive techniques add complexity and potential hazards to the operation because of the additional components added to the system and the chemical dangers of organic dyes.
Existing starting mechanisms for passive mode-locked lasers have cost approximately $5,000. These starting devices have required spaces of approximately one foot per side for the space needed. External power supplies such as RF power and mechanically actuated pumps have generally been needed for these mechanisms.
Thus, this invention reduces the problems inherent with current mechanisms.